Une Etude A l'Envers - Au Milieu De Nulle Part
by The Consulting Storyteller
Summary: "Il y a une caméra de sécurité sur le bâtiment qui est à votre gauche, la voyez-vous ?" Mes épaules retombèrent devant ce timbre racé qui fleurait l'arrogance. "Qui est-ce ? Qui est à l'appareil ?" "Vous voyez la caméra, Mr Holmes ?"


**Notes:** au départ, "Une Etude A l'Envers" était supposée n'être qu'un one shot. Mais ça a plutôt bien marché (surtout sur AO3) et plusieurs commentaires m'ont demandé d'en faire d'autres. Cela m'y a fait réfléchir, et finalement, je l'ai fait. Amusez-vous bien!**  
**

.

.

**Au Milieu De Nulle Part**

.

.

.

Quand la première sonnerie avait retenti, je n'y avais même pas fait attention. J'avais levé les yeux sur la cabine téléphonique, rapidement, puis j'avais regardé ma montre, soupirant devant l'heure tardive, et avais passé mon chemin. La sonnerie s'était interrompue, et je m'étais éloigné, la lumière de la rue bercée par les gyrophares des voitures.

J'avais finalement atteint l'avenue, bordée de vitrines éclairées. Les gens se baguenaudaient autour de moi, entre amoureux ou entre amis, ce qui avait le don profond de m'irriter considérablement. Je n'avais jamais compris ce penchant que pouvaient avoir les gens à étaler leur bonheur de façon aussi puérile. J'avais toujours détesté ces manifestations affectives. Et je les détestais en cet instant d'autant plus que c'était cet élan provoqué par mes penchants naturels qui m'avait amené ici.

Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais accordé d'importance à l'affect. Très rares étaient les personnes à pouvoir se prétendre « proches » de moi. Encore plus rares étaient ces impulsions qui m'envoyaient sans réfléchir Dieu sait où. Et puis John Watson était apparu, avec ses pulls, sa bonhommie, son don extraordinaire, pour m'offrir une scène de crime sur un plateau, et j'avais été incapable de résister. Je m'étais retrouvé au milieu d'un tableau que je n'avais jusqu'ici jamais vu qu'en rêve, bien malgré moi fasciné par les incroyables facultés de mon probable futur colocataire. Pendant plusieurs minutes, replongé dans mon élément, j'avais été transcendé, l'adrénaline pulsait dans mes veines, je m'étais senti revivre à nouveau. Et puis plus rien. John avait eu comme une illumination et, transporté par l'inspiration, avait disparu en me laissant en plan. Lui parti, j'étais alors devenu comme invisible. Le lieutenant avait fait rentrer ses hommes sur les lieux et s'était complètement désintéressé de moi. Et la seule personne à m'avoir accordé son attention avait été ce sergent ouvertement désapprobateur quant aux incursions du docteur sur leurs scènes de crime. « _Tachez d'éviter John Watson_ », avait-elle dit, après l'avoir présenté comme un psychopathe en puissance. Mes épaules se raidirent à ce souvenir.

M'appuyant sur ma canne le long du trottoir, je levai finalement le bras pour héler un taxi, voulant fuir la foule et rentrer chez moi, avec la certitude d'avoir inutilement perdu ma soirée.

_ Taxi ! Taxi ! Appelai-je.

Mais le véhicule noir passa devant moi sans s'arrêter. Retenant un juron entre mes dents, je me résignai à marcher un peu plus. Ce fut là que je remarquai l'insistante sonnerie de téléphone dans le café à-côté. Levant les yeux, je vis l'un des serveurs tendre alors le bras pour décrocher, mais la sonnerie cessa avant même qu'il n'eût atteint le combiné.

Je repensai alors fugitivement à la cabine téléphonique qui avait sonné à mon passage, à-côté de la scène de crime, et je sentis mes épaules se contracter sous le poids de la contrariété. Il semblait clair que ces appels n'étaient pas un hasard. Qui donc pouvait appeler ? Un mauvais plaisantin ? Un employé des communications qui s'ennuyait ? Renonçant à le savoir, je me détournai, résolu à ignorer ces signaux qui, de toute évidence, m'étaient destinés.

Mais quand, quelques mètres plus loin, une autre cabine téléphonique sonna à son tour, je m'arrêtai, agacé. Je regardai aussitôt autour de moi, cherchant la source de mon ennui, mais ne la trouvai pas. J'ouvris donc nerveusement la porte, entrai dans la cabine et décrochai.

_ Allô ? Fis-je d'une voix peu amène.

Pas le moins du monde impressionnée par mon manque d'urbanité, une voix s'éleva dans le combiné, grave et posée :

« _Il y a une caméra de sécurité sur le bâtiment qui est à votre gauche, la voyez-vous ?_ »

Mes épaules retombèrent devant ce timbre racé qui fleurait l'arrogance.

_ Qui est-ce ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

« _Vous voyez la caméra, Mr Holmes ?_ »

Il était clair que je n'avais pas le choix. Je me penchai donc sur la vitre et levai les yeux. A l'angle du bâtiment en question, un objectif regardait effectivement dans ma direction.

_ Je la vois, oui, soupirai-je, avec l'air de demander ce que cette caméra avait de si extraordinaire.

« _Regardez._ »

Je regardai. La caméra pivota alors vers la droite, braquant son œil sur un bout de la chaussée.

« _Il y a une autre caméra sur le bâtiment qui est en face de vous_ », poursuivit la voix au téléphone. « _La voyez-vous ?_ »

Je restai muet, mais braquai néanmoins mon regard sur l'objectif, certain qu'aucun mouvement ne serait fait sans que je n'en fusse le spectateur. Celui-ci pivota également, lorgnant désormais vers une portion de mur.

« _Et enfin au sommet du bâtiment qui est sur votre droite._ »

Je dus me baisser légèrement pour la voir. Puis la caméra pivota à son tour, me chassant de son champ de vision. Bien malgré moi, ce petit tour de magie m'impressionna, et m'inquiéta en même temps. Tout ceci pour quoi ?

_ Comment vous faites ça ? Demandai-je.

« _Montez dans la voiture, Mr Holmes_ », répondit alors la voix. « _Je pourrais brandir une quelconque menace, mais je suis sûr que vous avez parfaitement compris la situation. _»

Et l'homme raccrocha, me laissant seul devant une voiture qui venait de se garer, et dont le chauffeur venait d'ouvrir la portière passager.

Le combiné toujours en main, mes épaules retombèrent avec un soupir exaspéré. J'ignorais qui était ce guignol, mais il avait mal choisi son moment. Malheureusement, le petit numéro de mon interlocuteur avec les caméras me faisaient bien comprendre que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Je remis donc le combiné sur sa fourche, quittai la cabine et montai dans la voiture.

Sur la banquette arrière, était assise une jeune femme en tailleur noir rayé. Je notai rapidement les longs cheveux bruns et le Blackberry sur lequel elle tapait continuellement.

_ Bonjour, saluai-je.

_ Salut.

Il y eut un silence. Tournant à nouveau les yeux sur la femme, je finis enfin par remarquer que cette personne m'était totalement inconnue. J'eus beau l'observer, elle ne m'évoquait rien en particulier. Elle pouvait être secrétaire ou agent secret.

_ C'est quoi, votre nom ? Lui demandai-je alors.

Elle ne leva même pas les yeux de son téléphone.

_ Euh… Anthea, répondit-elle, comme si c'avait été le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

_ C'est votre vrai nom ?

Je demandais plus pour la forme, me doutant déjà de sa réponse. Cette fois-ci, elle me regarda.

_ Non, avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Mais elle ne révéla pas sa véritable identité pour autant. Elle retourna à son Blackberry. Je regardai rapidement par la lunette arrière, cherchant à déterminer où nous pouvions bien aller.

_ Moi, c'est Sherlock, me présentai-je, plus pour meubler le silence ambiant que par réelle interaction sociale.

_ Oui, je sais.

Sa réponse légèrement amusée titilla immédiatement quelque chose dans mon esprit. Je la regardai, mais elle restait sereinement concentrée sur son téléphone. Pas un muscle de son visage n'avait bronché. D'où cette femme pouvait-elle me connaître ? Serait-elle… ? Ce fut alors qu'un doute énorme me saisit. Il n'avait quand même pas…

_ Je peux vous demander où vous m'emmenez ? M'enquis-je aussitôt.

Mais là encore, je me heurtai à son refus :

_ Je crains que non… Sherlock.

Et je notai l'ironie dans la prononciation de mon prénom. Vaincu, je me résolus à ne pas insister. Cependant, savoir qu'elle me connaissait sans que je ne la connusse en retour ne manqua pas de m'agacer.

_ D'accord.

La voiture poursuivit son chemin, silencieusement, puis vint à descendre dans un sous-sol pour s'arrêter dans ce qui ressemblait à un entrepôt. Le plafond haut parcouru de tuyaux éclairait au néon des rangées d'étagères métalliques encombrées d'objets divers.

La voiture s'avança, ralentit, et la lumière des phares me dévoila, à une quinzaine de mètres, la présence d'une chaise, devant laquelle se tenait un homme en costume, les jambes croisées, négligemment appuyé sur un parapluie. Je le reconnus immédiatement, et une boule de rage me monta dans la poitrine.

Je descendis du véhicule, les dents serrées, et claudiquai vers lui. Levant son parapluie, il me désigna la chaise devant lui.

_ Assieds-toi, Sherlock.

Mais j'opposai un ferme silence, tandis que je m'approchais. Ce gros plein de soupe avait osé. Il avait osé me traiter comme tous les inconnus qu'il pouvait ramasser le long du trottoir. En m'envoyant sa voiture et son assistante.

_ Tu sais, j'ai un portable, sifflai-je alors. C'est très fort, ce que tu as fait, mais… tu aurais pu m'appeler. Sur mon portable.

Mais Mycroft ne se démonta pas pour autant devant mon humeur. Il me regarda tranquillement me planter farouchement devant lui.

_ Quand on veut éviter d'attirer l'attention de John Watson, expliqua-t-il alors, on apprend à se montrer discret, d'où cet endroit. Mais ta jambe doit te faire souffrir, assieds-toi.

_ Je n'en ai pas envie, répliquai-je abruptement, irrité par le sourire mielleux qu'il me servit.

Ma réaction sembla le surprendre.

_ Tu ne sembles pas très effrayé, remarqua-t-il.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé très effrayant.

Ma réponse le fit bien rire.

_ Oui, la bravoure légendaire du détective. « Bravoure » est de loin le mot le plus gentil pour dire « stupidité », tu ne trouves pas ? Quel est ton lien avec John Watson ?

Sa question me prit presque par surprise. D'où connaissait-il John ?

_ Je n'en ai pas, répondit-je spontanément. Je le connais depuis hier.

_ Hm, et tu as déjà emménagé avec lui et enquêtez sur des crimes ensemble. Va-t-on apprendre un prochain mariage d'ici à la fin de la semaine ?

Le ton condescendant et légèrement moqueur qu'il employa me déplut profondément. Qui était-il pour juger de mes relations avec John ? Et surtout, en quoi John l'intéressait-il ? Il était docteur. Certes doté de facultés et d'activités qui dépassaient de loin le cadre de la médecine, mais en quoi un docteur intéressait-il un individu tel que Mycroft ?

_ Qui es-tu, pour lui ? Voulus-je savoir.

_ Un parti intéressé, répondit Mycroft, et sa voix avait les accents d'une vérité qu'il comptait malgré tout dissimuler.

Sa réponse, cependant, fut loin de me satisfaire.

_ Intéressé par John ? M'étonnai-je. Pourquoi ? De toute évidence, vous n'êtes pas amis.

Mais son expression fermée me fit comprendre que j'avais joué la mauvaise carte. L'amitié. Voilà un vaste sujet sur lequel Mycroft se plaisait longuement à disserter avec moi.

Certes, je n'avais pas d'ami. Ou si peu. A l'exception notable de Mike que j'avais revu la veille complètement par hasard, la liste de mes amis se réduisait à rien. Et cette liste était un levier sur lequel Mycroft adorait appuyer.

_ Tu t'es vu ? Combien d'amis crois-tu que tu peux avoir ? Je suis pour toi ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Un ennemi.

Il avait dit cela comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Un ennemi ? Répétai-je.

Voilà qui était nouveau. _Un ennemi ?_

_ Pour toi, très certainement, se justifia sereinement Mycroft. Si l'on t'interrogeait, tu me qualifierais sans doute de meilleur ennemi. Tu adores tout dramatiser.

_ Et bien sûr, tu es au-dessus de tout ça, répliquai-je avec froideur.

Je sentais l'ambiance se réchauffer très rapidement. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais eu la politesse de lui opposer un certain calme. Mais Mycroft avait le fâcheux don de me faire facilement sortir de mes gonds sans même hausser la voix.

Ma réponse parut le froisser, à mon grand plaisir. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de rétorquer. Mon portable sonna dans ma poche, me signalant la réception d'un texto. Sans faire plus attention à Mycroft, je mis la main dans ma poche, tirai mon portable et regardai le message.

.

Baker Street,

venez immédiatement,

si possible.

JW

.

_ J'espère que je ne t'importune pas, s'inquiéta ingénument Mycroft de sa voix si détestablement onctueuse.

Lui donner raison aurait été lui faire trop d'honneur.

_ Tu ne m'importunes pas du tout, lui répondis-je alors calmement.

Et je rangeai mon portable dans ma poche.

_ Vas-tu continuer à travailler avec John Watson ?

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus empêcher un souffle agacé de m'échapper.

_ Je peux me tromper, sifflai-je, mais je crois que ça ne te regarde pas.

_ Pas pour le moment.

_ Ni plus tard non plus.

Mais Mycroft n'eut visiblement que faire de ma prise de position. Il suspendit son parapluie à son bras, puis tira son revers et en sortit un carnet à couverture de cuir marron qu'il ouvrit tranquillement.

_ Si tu emménages effectivement au… au 221B Baker Street, je serai ravi de… de te verser régulièrement une certaine somme d'argent pour… te faciliter les choses.

Puis il referma son carnet et le rangea le plus naturellement du monde.

J'avais malgré moi accusé le coup devant le luxe de détails qu'il connaissait, vacillant légèrement sur mes jambes, m'accrochant à ma canne. Mais en même temps, je comprenais de moins en moins les motivations de Mycroft.

_ Pourquoi ? Voulus-je savoir.

_ Parce que tu n'as jamais roulé sur l'or.

_ En échange de quoi ?

Il eut une fraction de seconde de silence. Il semblait avoir compris à ma question que je n'avais pas cru un instant son argument.

_ D'informations, répondit-il donc. Rien d'indiscret, rien qui puisse te mettre le moins du monde mal à l'aise. Dis-moi seulement ce qu'il manigance.

_ Pourquoi ?

C'était l'unique question qui m'obsédait. _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi prétendre me donner de l'argent pour cette raison alors qu'il pouvait m'en offrir quand il voulait ? Non pas que j'accordais de l'importance au geste, j'avais toujours eu la fierté de refuser son aide. Mais pourquoi Mycroft prendrait-il la peine de me verser de l'argent à moi, son frère, pour une raison aussi triviale qu'un ridicule espionnage domestique ?

Je vis à l'expression de son regard qu'il avait suivi la trajectoire de mes pensées. Son visage s'était soudain adouci, mâtiné d'une sorte de tristesse dont je n'eus que faire.

_ Je m'inquiète pour toi, avoua-t-il alors comme si cela expliquait tout. Sans arrêt.

_ C'est gentil à toi, répondis-je abruptement.

Mycroft comprit à mon ironie qu'il n'aurait rien à gagner à faire jouer la corde sensible. Renonçant à faire appel aux bons sentiments, il revint dans le vif du sujet, comme si l'échange que nous venions d'avoir n'avait jamais eu lieu.

_ Mais je préfèrerais pour diverses raisons que mon inquiétude ne lui soit pas connue, poursuivit-il alors. On a ce qu'on pourrait appeler… des contacts difficiles.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'apitoyer sur les échecs de Mycroft quant à tenter d'espionner ou de s'annexer les services de John, et même si j'en avais envie, je n'en eus pas le temps. Mon portable sonna à nouveau la réception d'un second texto. Je sortis immédiatement mon portable, avec la certitude de déjà deviner de qui le message venait.

.

Si pas possible,

venez quand même.

JW

.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant le message. De toute évidence, John avait de nouveau besoin de ma collaboration. Aussitôt, mon esprit retourna à Lauriston Garden. L'extraordinaire démonstration de force à laquelle j'avais assisté. Je me figurai alors John, le gentil John, avec ses pulls et ses airs de franche camaraderie. Le sourire indulgent qu'il avait eu avant de me lire tel un livre ouvert, comme s'il s'excusait par avance de ce qu'il allait faire. « _Va te faire foutre_ », lui répondaient généralement les gens après cela. Pouvaient-ils seulement comprendre l'homme qu'ils avaient en face d'eux ? Je l'avais mésestimé, au départ, j'avais cru que c'était un simple tour destiné à impressionner son monde. Mais j'avais tord. Lauriston Garden me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Il avait une parfaite connaissance de ses facultés, certes, mais était beaucoup trop intègre pour s'en servir pour d'aussi basses raisons. Intelligent et réactif, il était le brillant esprit que j'avais toujours rêvé de devenir. Et pour une raison qui m'échappait, il me réclamait moi, Sherlock Holmes, un détective sans talents qui sortait d'une cure de désintoxication. Cette pensée, aussitôt, m'insuffla une énergie et une confiance que les millions de Mycroft ne pourraient jamais m'apporter. L'on avait besoin de moi, et c'était tout ce qui m'importait en cet instant.

_ Non, répondis-je alors simplement en rangeant mon portable.

_ Mais je ne t'ai pas annoncé de chiffre, protesta Mycroft.

_ Pas la peine, me défendis-je.

Mais ma nouvelle détermination ne fit rien d'autre que le faire rire.

_ Tu es très loyal, vraiment très vite, s'amusa-t-il.

_ Non, pas du tout, affirmai-je, je ne suis simplement pas intéressé.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais je n'en avais que faire. Le sourire de Mycroft disparut aussitôt, et il tira à nouveau son carnet de sa veste.

_ « _Se méfie toujours_ », cita-t-il en l'agitant dans la direction, c'est ce qui est dit ici.

Sa citation me fit froncer les sourcils. « _Se méfie toujours_ ». C'était ce que ma thérapeute avait écris mot pour mot dans ses notes pas plus tard que lors de notre séance de la veille. Se pouvait-il que…

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? M'informai-je pour en être sûr.

Mais Mycroft ne leva même pas les yeux sur moi, plongé dans son carnet.

_ Aurais-tu décidé de ne faire confiance qu'à John Watson, et à lui seul ? Voulut-il savoir.

_ Qui te dit que c'est le cas ?

_ Tu n'es pas le genre à te faire facilement des amis.

Le levier de l'amitié, encore une fois. Je commençais à me lasser de ce recours abject. Mais plus abjecte encore était la façon qu'il avait eu de se procurer des informations qui ne le regardaient en aucune manière.

_ Bon, c'est fini ? Sifflai-je.

_ A toi de me le dire, me répondit Mycroft le plus tranquillement du monde.

Il mettait la balle dans mon camp. Ma main se crispa sur ma canne alors que nous échangions un long regard silencieux plein de ressentiment. Aucun de nous ne broncha. Fort bien. Je tournai donc les talons, et signifiai mon congé en reprenant la direction de la voiture. John avait requis mon aide, je n'avais donc aucune intention de poursuivre plus longtemps cette conversation insipide.

Mais la voix de Mycroft s'éleva dans mon dos :

_ J'imagine qu'on a déjà dû te conseiller de l'éviter, mais je vois à ta main gauche que tu n'en feras rien.

Les propos du sergent Donovan me revinrent aussitôt en mémoire : « _tâchez d'éviter John Watson_ ». Mais plus que l'allusion à cette grue, ce fut celle à ma main gauche qui me fit voir rouge. Je me retournai, plein d'une colère contenue.

_ Ma quoi ? Grinçai-je.

_ Montre-la moi, m'invita-t-il avec un sourire qui me fit comprendre qu'il en savait beaucoup sur cette question.

Je demeurai immobile, refusant d'accorder à Mycroft ce plaisir, le fusillant du regard. Mais Mycroft se contenta de s'appuyer nonchalamment sur son parapluie, comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde. Qu'à cela ne tienne, résolu à mettre fin à ce petit jeu, je levai ma main, la lui montrant comme il me l'avait demandé.

Aussitôt, Mycroft s'approcha en accrochant son parapluie à son bras et voulut me saisir la main, mais je la dérobai à son geste, ouvertement hostile à son contact.

_ Ne me touche pas.

Mycroft me lança d'abord un regard sermonnant, puis leva des sourcils encourageants avec un genre des sourire, comme à un enfant qu'on encouragerait à finir ses épinards. Finalement, je finis par consentir à donner ma main à Mycroft, pour en finir, et pour qu'il me fichât la paix. Il la prit dans les siennes, l'examina quelques secondes, et son verdict tomba, inattendu :

_ Remarquable.

_ Quoi donc ? Demandai-je en retirant immédiatement ma main.

Mycroft se détourna de moi.

_ La plupart des gens circulent d'un pas incertain à-travers la ville et tout ce qu'ils voient sont des rues, des magasins, des voitures, expliqua-t-il calmement. Quand tu marches avec John Watson, tu vois la filature. Tu l'as déjà vue, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais je me fichais totalement de ce que voyait la plupart des gens ou moi-même.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma main ? Demandai-je

Mycroft me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Ta main gauche tremble de façon intermittente et ta psy pense qu'il s'agit d'une manifestation du syndrome post-traumatique, que tu es hanté par tes souvenirs de détective.

Cette nouvelle preuve manifeste qu'il avait fourré son nez dans mes affaires me fit serrer les dents. J'étais très certainement à deux doigts de lui faire avaler son parapluie.

_ Mais enfin, pour qui tu te prends ? Sifflai-je. Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

_ Vire-la, m'exhorta Mycroft qui n'avait pas remarqué ma colère ou qui avait décidé de l'ignorer. Elle a tout compris de travers. Tu es stressé en ce moment même et ta main est parfaitement immobile. Tu n'es pas hanté par la filature, Sherlock. Elle te manque.

Il se pencha sur moi, légèrement moqueur, aussi légèrement que pouvait l'être Mycroft Holmes.

_ Bienvenue parmi nous, souffla-t-il.

Mais je refusai de croiser son regard, sachant que si je le faisais, je pourrais ne plus être responsable de mes actes. Mycroft se détourna alors et s'éloigna, faisant tourner son parapluie entre ses doigts. Puis mon alerte texto sonna pour la troisième fois.

_ Il est temps de choisir ton camp, Sherlock, me lança Mycroft comme un dernier avertissement.

J'entendis un bruit de portières, mais je restai immobile, regardant Mycroft partir, notre conversation me tournant dans la tête dans le plus total des désordres. Au point que je ne vis pas cette fille – Anthea – s'approcher derrière moi, les yeux toujours sur son Blackberry.

_ Je dois vous ramener chez vous, fit soudainement sa voix dans mon dos et je me retournai.

Elle avait dit cela comme si elle trouvait l'idée ridicule. Mais je me souciais peu de ce qu'elle en pensait.

Je mis la main à la poche et sortis à nouveau mon portable.

.

Peut être dangereux.

JW

.

Je lus le message, rangeai mon portable, puis regardai ma main. Pas un tremblement. Ma main, d'ordinaire si difficile à garder en place, n'accusait pas le moindre frémissement. J'eus aussitôt un sourire en coin.

« _Peut être dangereux_ ». Dangereux ? Voilà qui faisait mon affaire. J'avais toujours aimé le danger, il me faisait me sentir vivant. Et puis j'avais eu une fois la merveilleuse idée de courser un suspect armé en étant complètement drogué à la cocaïne, que pouvais-je risquer de plus dangereux que cela ?

Les propos de Mycroft me revinrent en mémoire, mais je les chassai sans l'ombre d'un remord. Il y avait quelque part à Londres quelqu'un qui avait besoin de mon aide, cela valait pour moi tout l'argent et toutes les familles du monde.

_ Quelle adresse ? Me demanda « Anthea ».

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde.

_ Baker Street, répondis-je avec assurance. 221B Baker Street.

Puis je marchai vers la voiture.

_ Mais j'aurais besoin de m'arrêter quelque part avant, précisai-je.

.

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement, refermai derrière moi, puis allumai la lumière. Sans attendre, je marchai vers mon bureau et ouvris le tiroir. J'y saisis mon arme et en vérifiai le chargeur, par habitude. Puis je glissai l'arme sous ma ceinture, dans mon dos, et repartis sans me retourner.

.

.

.


End file.
